1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-mechanical brake, and more particularly, to an electro-mechanical brake for increasing a braking force capable of achieving a stable driving by increasing the braking force.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A brake for decreasing a speed is provided in a vehicle. In this case, a conventional brake is generally operated hydraulically. That is, the conventional brake amplifies a force depressing a pedal by hydraulic booster, converts this amplified force into a fluid-pressure, operates a piston by transferring the converted fluid-pressure to a cylinder, and pressurizes a disk rotating together with a wheel through a pad disposed in the front end of the piston.
The conventional hydraulic brake has a function of decreasing a speed of a vehicle, but there is a problem that the manufacturing and management are inconvenient since it is constructed by a lot of components.
Further, the conventional hydraulic brake has a problem that a braking distance becomes great since a braking response is relatively slow.
For these reasons, an electro-mechanical brake has been proposed recently.
Since the pressurization of the disk through the pad is performed by a driving of a motor, the electro-mechanical brake may have a simple structure and increase the braking response compared with the conventional hydraulic brake.
However, since the conventional electro-mechanical brake pressurizes only an inner surface and an outer surface of the disk through an inner pad and an outer pad, there are problems in which a pressurization force is limited and the braking force and braking torque falls short of expectations
In order to solve the problems, a method of increasing a capacity of a motor is being used, but in a large capacity of motor, there are problems such as limitations of installation and a burden of a cost since its size is great and its cost is expensive.
In order to solve the problems, development of an electro-mechanical brake capable of increasing the braking force without increasing the capacity of the motor has been tried, but is in a situation in which a satisfactory result has not yet been obtained.